


Frozen Lily

by Yotsubadancesintherain5



Category: Harvest Moon, Harvest Moon: Sunshine Islands
Genre: Gen, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 03:24:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11118900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yotsubadancesintherain5/pseuds/Yotsubadancesintherain5
Summary: Taro wasn't as spry as he used to be. The way Chelsea's face lit up when he said it was going to snow made him curious, enough that he ventured out to her farm.





	Frozen Lily

Taro once was a farmer that could be reckoned with. He couldn't remember much of what he had done in his life, but he had his family around him and the blessing of the Harvest Goddess so he could consider himself lucky. And there was a farmer on this island, someone that took his advice and became successful in her own way. The islands were slowly coming back with her work.

Chelsea was a quiet one, much how Taro was in his youth. It was just that when he got older he realized there was a lot that he needed to say that wasn't being said. Better late than never.

But Chelsea was also a good worker. Though, Natalie and Elliot thought that she had some help here and there, like when there was a typhoon but her animals were fed and happy. It brought back a twinge of remembrance in Taro.

One day in winter, Taro told Chelsea that there was going to be snow the next day. His bad knee was creaking all day so that was the only explanation. Chelsea's face noticeably brightened, and she waved good-bye so that she could go check on the denizens of the other islands.

This wasn't the first time this happened. Taro couldn't see why it would make her happy; the snow made it harder to get to the animals and it was just a testament that there were no crops to grow. He would go to her farm the next day and ask.

-

With some difficulty Taro made it to her farm, but though it was early he couldn't find Chelsea anywhere on the farm. When he came back from checking the stables, the animals already fed, he faintly heard talking. There was a series of stepping stones and when Taro looked out he could see Chelsea standing on a huge lily pad, a group of what looked like very small children surrounding her.

"Let's dance, ba-dum," said one of the very small children, and Chelsea complied. 

The phrase made a memory crackle, the phrase the Harvest Sprites always said. He remembered a hut behind a church, how these Harvest Sprites loved flour and would help on his farm. He remembered how his wife's mother was sick since he first bought that farm, or how there was someone that he helped get a job at the local vineyard. Taro even remembered a rival for his wife, someone carefree that opened up his shop only during the summer. His wife's brother despised his rival, though Taro found that the rival was too friendly to dislike.

He remembered the spring where the Harvest Goddess lived, and he wondered where she was. If she was still watching over the town he had to leave behind.

It was melancholy, but Taro found the sight somewhat comforting. If Chelsea could find these sprites then she had the blessing of the Harvest Goddess.

He left her and the sprites to their dance. The next day he had largely forgotten what occurred and what he had remembered but when Chelsea would smile at his declaration that it would snow the next day Taro couldn't help but smile with her.

**Author's Note:**

> A rewrite of a fic I did a long time ago back on fogu. It's so long ago I don't even remember which forum thread it was in.   
> There were theories that Taro was the farmer from Friends of Mineral Town or the boys' DS version. I'm thinking more Friends of Mineral Town, because his daughter and grandchildren's hair is pink, like Popuri. And if you married Popuri in the DS version the game would "end" and then go back to where you didn't propose to a Mineral Town girl. It was weird and unfair. I know Popuri is actually in the game, but this could be a generation xerox from Rick's side of the family. 
> 
> Even though I haven't played the games for years I've retained my love for them...


End file.
